


Назови меня по имени

by lisjandra



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я заставлю тебя забыть это имя.<br/>Я сотру его из твоей памяти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назови меня по имени

**Author's Note:**

> music:  
> Boyce Avenue – We Found Love  
> Florence And The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name)

Немногие сейчас вспомнят, что в детстве мы с Мелло очень любили ссориться. Часто, шумно и с последствиями…  
Я любил издеваться над ним, подшучивать, а Мелло реагировал на это. Мы были идеальными друзьями. Я всегда это знал, несмотря на синяк под глазом или разбитую губу.   
Хоть мы с Мелло и часто вздорили, но у нас с ним была самая настоящая мужская дружба. Крепкая и настоящая. И я с гордостью мог говорить об этом часами, если бы только это было кому-нибудь интересно слушать. Я тогда был еще ребенком, одиннадцатилетним глупым ребенком, а сейчас вроде вырос.   
Вот только почти ничего не изменилось с тех времен: даже сейчас я был готов говорить только о Мелло. Причем часами. Но еще и о машинах, пожалуй.

Но было кое-что, что уже тогда меня очень огорчало и настораживало.  
Темой, о которой сам Мелло мог говорить, не переставая – Эл. Мелло постоянно говорил об Эл. Постоянно. Иногда мне это казалось болезнью. Мелло словно бредил детективом, говоря о нем с неприкрытым восхищением и одержимостью.  
Я всегда уважал Эл, но когда Мелло так о нем говорил, я начинал тихо ненавидеть этого умного человека, который совсем не подозревал о том, что творится с Мелло. Из-за него.  
Меня бесило, злило, выводило из себя, что Мелло с такой радостью, с настоящей радостью мог говорить об Эл. И это часто становилось новым поводом для того, чтобы поссориться. Вот только ссоры на эту тему были другими – долгими и холодными.  
Так вышло, что, несмотря на то, что в приюте многие знали, как именно мы ссоримся с Мелло, многие почему-то считали, что первым мириться шел я. Это совсем не так.   
Вернее, не совсем так.  
Мелло тоже очень часто подходил ко мне первым и заговаривал, как ни в чем не бывало. Правда, я знал, что он все равно считает себя правым, просто ему быстрее надоедало это холодное отчуждение.

А однажды мы с Мелло снова поссорились. Мы даже подрались на почве этой ссоры, причиной которой стал Эл. Снова. Мы давно так не ругались, потому что считали себя уже невыносимо взрослыми, а ссоры по пустякам были не для нас. Мелло было уже почти пятнадцать, а я и того был младше, но это не мешало нам считать себя самыми умными.   
Мелло опять что-то говорил про Эл, строил какие-то запредельные планы. Я не выдержал и высказал всё, что по этому поводу думал и всё, что накопилось. Говорил, что Мелло идиот, помешанный на чокнутом и повернутом детективе. Вот мы и подрались. Он весь день демонстративно со мной не разговаривал, но я и сам был распален и взбешен этой стычкой, поэтому и сам не хотел его даже видеть.

В тот же день, когда его позвал Ниа и сказал, что Роджер их вызывает к себе, я мысленно позлорадствовал этому. С чувством превосходства я предположил, что Мелло сейчас будут за что-нибудь отчитывать. Или снова упрекать, что он на втором месте, приводя ему в пример этого бесчувственного Ниа. Я знал, как это злило Мелло. Это все знали, вот только я один видел, как он искренне переживал, считая, что из-за этого ненормального рейтинга он не достоин в будущем заниматься тем, чем так мечтает, и что главное, тем делом, которым занимается так обожаемый им Эл. 

Мелло учился как проклятый, чтобы добиться лучших показателей, и всей этой погоней, для меня совершенно непонятной, вгонял себя в комплексы, разочаровываясь в себе все сильнее и сильнее.  
А меня это приводило в ярость, потому что мне надоело смотреть, как Мелло внешне для остальных остается прежним, а внутри теряет себя.

Я ждал, когда Мелло придет от Роджера, чтобы выйти на улицу и поиграть с остальными ребятами. Специально, чтобы он один здесь проторчал в комнате.  
Но когда Мелло через полчаса вновь зашел в нашу комнату, я понял – что-то не так. Он был какой-то потерянный, растерянный. Его взгляд был пустым.  
Я ждал, когда он придет, и даже подготовил язвительную речь, чтобы задеть его побольнее, но, увидев его состояние, я подавился приготовленной заранее колкостью.

Мелло подошел к своей кровати и обессилено на нее повалился, отворачиваясь лицом к стене.   
В этих обносках, которые он носит уже не первый год, он мне показался еще более маленьким и худым, чем есть на самом деле.   
И как бы сильно я не был на него раздражен из-за нашей ссоры, я тут же о ней забыл и подошел к нему, присаживаясь на его кровать, на самый край.   
Я подергал его за плечо, но он никак не отреагировал. Меня это поразило.  
– Мелло? – чуть ли не шепотом поинтересовался я, наклоняясь к нему и пытаясь увидеть его лицо.  
Он ничего не ответил, но я услышал приглушенно шмыганье носом. Я оторопел и испугался. Я никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Мелло плакал и даже не мог предположить, что такого сделал ему Роджер или что такого сказал, из-за чего Мелло заплакал.   
– Мелло! – я затряс его за плечо. Я не знал, что делать в таких ситуациях и утешать я не умел, поэтому начал сильно дергать его за плечо, чтобы он мне все рассказал и не заставлял находиться в неведении.  
Но Мелло раздраженно отдернул свою руку, приподнялся и, повернувшись ко мне, открывая моему взгляду заплаканное красное лицо, хрипло выдохнул:  
– Он мертв, Мэтт, – тихо сказал он и обнял меня, продолжая сидеть на кровати. Поерзав, он спрятал свое заплаканное лицо где-то у меня в кофте в районе живота.  
Признаться, насколько умным бы меня не считали, я не понял, о ком говорил Мелло. Я не понял, кто такой мог умереть, отчего Мелло отреагировал на это известие так. У нас не было родных, не было никого. У нас с Мелло были только мы.   
И лишь когда он вцепился в мои и без того растянутые рукава трясущимися руками, заплакав в голос, и повторяя эту фразу без остановки, я догадался о ком он говорит. Я не мог в это поверить, и решил убедиться.  
– Кто мертв, Мелло? – я не решался назвать имя, о котором подумал. – Кто, Мелл?   
Я попытался его отлепить от себя, чтобы заговорить с ним, но он дернулся и сам от меня отстранился, не поднимая лица, из-за чего его заплаканные глаза были спрятаны за золотистой ровной челкой.  
– Мэтт, Эл умер, – изо всех сил сдерживая плач, гнусавым голосом сказал он и посмотрел на меня пустыми, безжизненными потухшими голубыми глазами.  
Для меня это тоже было оглушающей новостью, но не до такой степени, как для Мелло. Для него Эл был чуть ли не Богом...  
– Мелло, – начал я, ища подходящие слова, но он перебил меня, заговорив злым полушепотом, и его взгляд тоже тут же изменился, становясь холодным.  
Мне было необычно видеть Мелло плачущим, но слезы в его стальных, замерзших глазах испугали меня куда больше.  
– Это все из-за Киры. Это он убил Эл. Это он его убил, – повторял он, глядя куда-то сквозь меня.  
Я попытался его обнять, но он сначала отпихнул мои руки, а потом и сам прижался ко мне. Мне было очень жаль моего друга, и я крепко его прижал к себе, стараясь хоть так успокоить, показывая, что у него остался я. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь мягкое, успокаивающее, но я просто сидел и раскачивал его, глядя в окно. Было начало ноября и на улице было уже достаточно холодно. Я слышал, как за окном шумели ребята, но в тот момент я уже не собирался к ним присоединяться.   
Машинально гладя Мелло по светлой макушке и глядя в окно, я думал о том, что это Эл во всем виноват, и плевать мне было, что он уже мертв и за свое ответил.  
– Я убью его, я его уничтожу, – вновь заговорил Мелло, прекращая всхлипывать. Теперь в его голосе слышалась угроза. – Я его убью. Я отомщу ему. Это он убил Эл, он, – но к концу своей монотонной злой речи, он сорвался и вновь заплакал.   
Моя кофта уже немного намокла, но я не обращал на это внимания. Я слушал угрозы Мелло и не воспринимал его слова всерьез. Я был уверен, что он никого не убьет и просто под эмоциями говорит такие страшные вещи. Его злые обещания звучали впечатляюще, но я ему не верил.  
Мелло продолжал плакать, ухватившись за мою кофту, и что-то бормотал, а я успокаивающе гладил его по голове.  
– Мэтт, пошли со мной, – охрипшим голосом сказал он, отстраняясь от меня и отворачиваясь, чтобы я не видел, как он вытирает слезы.  
Я ничего не понял.  
– Куда, Мелл?  
– Я ухожу из Вамми. Пошли со мной, – поворачиваясь ко мне, пояснил он. Мелло смотрел на меня так уверенно и твёрдо, а я все равно не мог воспринять его всерьез.  
– Мелло, что ты говоришь? Куда ты собрался пойти? – я не хотел, чтобы в моем голосе звучал сарказм, но Кель его услышал, и от этого он уязвленно поджал губы.  
– Мэтт, я должен отомстить ему, понимаешь? Я должен разобраться с этим делом. Ради Эл, понимаешь меня? – нервно спросил он, глядя на меня безумными глазами.   
Меня это разозлило. Почему Мелло такой глупый? Почему действует на одних эмоциях? И куда он собрался пойти? Опять, снова всё из-за Эл.  
– И что же ты сделаешь, позволь мне узнать? Ладно бы, если бы вы с Ниа вместе...  
Он скривился.  
– Я и один могу, понял? Я сам все сделаю.  
Он подскочил с кровати и обвел комнату невидящим взглядом, потом снова посмотрел на меня.  
– Мэтт, я должен!  
Я не выдержал и тоже подскочил.  
– Да что ты должен?! Ты достал со своим Эл! Ну, умер он, а ты тут причем?! Да, мне его жаль, но ты же с ума сходишь! Куда ты собрался идти? Ты совсем на нем помешался! – со злостью выплюнул, яростно сжимая кулаки. Я видел, как от моих слов глаза Мелло гневно сужаются, и он тоже настраивается на драку. Я готов был его ударить, лишь бы он только выкинул эти дурацкие идеи из своей головы.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь, Мэтт! Я... Он не просто… – он хотел что-то сказать, но сам задохнулся от своих слов и резко замолчал.  
Потом Мелло перевел дыхание и уже спокойным голосом вновь задал этот вопрос.  
– Ты пойдешь со мной или нет?  
Его отрешенный тон разозлил меня еще сильнее.  
– Мелло, ты идиот!..   
– Ты пойдешь со мной или нет? – не дослушав мои гневные оскорбления, поинтересовался он.   
Я ничего не отвечал. Я был слишком разъярен и возмущен и идти с ним никуда не собирался.   
– Мелло!..  
– Ладно, я и сам справлюсь, – сказал он, смерив меня презрительным взглядом. Затем он отправился к шкафу, чтобы начать собирать вещи, больше на меня ни разу не посмотрев.

А я все равно не верил. Пока он собирал вещи, я не верил, когда он их собрал, я тоже не верил. Я не мог поверить, что он уйдет из приюта. Это было бы несказанной глупостью, ведь у него же там нет никакой поддержки.   
– Ну и вали, – внезапно развеселившись, ядовито сказал я. – У тебя ничего не выйдет, - самодовольно высказал я свои мысли. Мне хотелось сделать ему больно, потому что он меня взбесил своей детской наивностью и тупостью, которая ему несвойственна. Мне казалось, что он просто ждет, когда я начну его уговаривать остаться. В тот момент я совсем забыл, что для этого он слишком гордый.  
Когда Мелло уходил, я ему наговорил еще много чего обидного, а он держал себя самоуверенно и невозмутимо, чтобы уколоть меня чем-нибудь ответ.

Осознание того, что Мелло и вправду ушел из Вамми, накрыло меня с головой только на четвертый день, проведенный без него. Я начал осознавать, что бросил своего друга, который впервые просил меня о чем-то настолько важном. Я не пошел с ним, не поддержал его, когда ему было плохо. Я его бросил.

А чуть позже я стал догадываться, почему мне так хреново без него. Я догадывался, что не только чувство вины не дает мне спать и нормально дышать, но даже наедине с собой, со своими мыслями в голове я не осмеливался произносить это слово.

Через два месяца после того, как Мелло сбежал, я тоже покинул приют, намеренный найти его, извиниться и напроситься к нему в «помощники». Я ведь сильно накосячил – лучший друг поступил совсем как не друг.  
А до звания лучшего мне теперь было очень далеко. 

Я искал его, но это было бесполезно – Мелло специально запрятался так, чтобы его не нашли.   
Я бросал эту затею, потому что мне было смертельно тяжело всё свое время и все свои силы отдавать на поиски этого идиота, но потом вновь начинал всё с начала, потому что он был для меня уже не просто лучшим другом. В голову лезли разные паршивые мысли, и я начинал его искать с ещё большей самоотдачей, потому что со временем единственной вещью, волновавшей меня, был вопрос: жив ли он?

Я и сам чуть не умер, когда сбежал из приюта. Знаете, очень трудно выжить одному, когда у тебя нет ни дома, ни денег – ничего. И тем более, когда ты такой мелкий.  
Я связался с не очень-то хорошей компанией, делал отвратительные дела. Со временем я все же завязал с темными делишками и стал работать один. Хакер из меня лучший, чем торговец наркотой. Благо, ума всё же хватило, чтобы и самому не стать торчоком.   
У меня даже были отношения с девушками, но я чувствовал себя предателем перед Мелло. Да и сами отношения были странные – я ничего не чувствовал к своим «подружкам»…

А спустя три года мы с Мелло совершенно случайно пересеклись в убогом и дешевом пабе. Я потом спрашивал у него, как его туда занесло, но он очень расплывчато отвечал, что у него там должна была состояться встреча. Меня же туда занесло обычное желание напиться и забыться. Но напиться я не успел, потому что сердце привычно дрогнуло, когда я увидел золотистую макушку. Но что-то в этом парне было более знакомое, чем во всех других, кого я ошибочно принимал за своего лучшего и единственного друга. Ни капли не смущаясь, я подошел к этому блондину и резко развернул его за плечо, чтобы потом неверяще распахнуть глаза, потому что передо мной стоял Мелло. Мой Мелло, которого я искал так долго и упорно, а нашел так просто и случайно.

Он очень изменился. Чего только стоил этот его костюмчик…

Я очень много раз представлял, какая бы она была – наша встреча спустя такое большое количество времени. Представляя, я надеялся, что Мелло меня ударит, накричит на меня, иронично усмехнется или бросится с объятиями, но боялся я того, что и произошло – он просто меня проигнорировал. Он ничего мне не сказал, даже скудное «привет».   
Лишь только по его расширенным глазам я смог догадаться, что он тоже удивлен нашей встрече. 

Мелло сразу же собрался уходить, а я просто последовал за ним.   
Когда я вспоминаю это, мне становится смешно, потому что со стороны это должно было выглядеть глупо.  
Он пошел в туалет, пытаясь от меня отвязаться – я пошел следом. Когда он зашел в отвратительно пахнущее помещение и даже не хмыкнув, вышел, направляясь к барной стойке – я тут же последовал за ним. Он ничего не заказал и сразу же пошел к выходу, и я с затаенной радостью отметил про себя, что он начинает психовать.   
Когда Мелло взобрался на свой байк, я тут же быстренько уселся сзади. И кто б знал, как я был рад, что он не стал пытаться скинуть меня со своего мотоцикла.

Почему-то я даже не удивился, когда понял, что мы приехали на его квартиру. И когда за нами закрылась входная дверь, я не удивился своим действиям.   
Я не думал о последствиях, я ни о чем не думал, кроме Мелло. Я только схватил его за плечи и прижал к стене, не давая ему вырваться, если он захочет. Мелло стукнулся затылком и болезненно зашипел, а я нашел его губы, чтобы почувствовать эти злобные звуки на своих губах. 

Когда я его целовал, снимая с него эту странную, очень странную для моего понимая одежду, я знал, что это то, чего я хотел всё это время. Всегда.  
Я больше трёх лет запрещал себе думать об этом, но в тот момент, когда мы ввалились в его комнату, только эти слова я повторял в своей пустой от радости голове, не осмелившись говорить их вслух.

«Люблю. Люблю. Люблю».

Я не задумывался, правильно ли то, что мы делаем. Я думал лишь о том, чтобы Мелло было не так больно, хотя, как бы я ни старался, ему было безумно больно. Я не думал о том, что будет завтра, но следующей ночью всё повторилось снова.  
Я думал о том, что держу в объятиях самого желанного для себя человека. И о том, что других мужчин у него никогда не было. Это меня грело.  
Я целовал его, стараясь не словами, а ласками извиниться за то, что позволил ему тогда уйти одному. Я вдыхал его запах и был безумно счастлив, потому что мысленно уже под коротенькое словечко «мы» вкладывал огромный смысл.  
Я был безумно счастлив, но до того момента, пока задыхающийся от боли Мелло не выкрикнул своим хриплым голосом не моё имя.  
А его.  
Эл.

Я тогда замер, когда услышал его. Я неверяще приподнял голову, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Мелло, но они были закрыты.   
И я понял. Сейчас он был не со мной. Он был не со мной, а с Ним.  
Он всегда был с Ним.

Когда это закончилось, Мелло ничего мне не сказал. Он откатился в сторону, не желая греться в моих объятиях. Он сказал, что ему жарко. Он потом всегда мне называл именно эту причину.   
Я тоже ничего ему не сказал, хотя мне было, что сказать. Я много чего хотел ему сказать. Я же чуть не признался ему в своих чувствах, но потом всё же был рад, что эти слова так и не сорвались с языка.

Я стал работать на него. Не на мафию, а на Мелло, и почти каждую ночь мы были вместе.   
Вот только каждую проведенную вместе ночь он был не со мной, продолжая называть меня чужим именем. И я снова стал ненавидеть Эл, хоть он не был виноват в том, что чувствовал к нему Мелло. И меня это бесило, потому что мне не на ком было отыграться, мне не на ком было сорвать свою злость.

А еще мне было очень неприятно, да что там, мне было невыносимо больно оттого, что Мелло называл меня чужим именем в такой близкий момент. Тогда, когда я сердцем и душой был с ним, он был со мной только телом.  
А я хотел его душу.

Я пытался заставить Мелло забыть о Нем. Пытался заменить собой этого человека, который, не подозревая этого, забрал сердце Мелло с собой, в могилу.  
Я пытался заставить Мелло забыть о Нем нежностью, которую вкладывал в каждый поцелуй и в каждое прикосновения. Это не помогало и я пытался действовать грубо, оставляя на его теле синяки и ссадины, но потом я чувствовал себя настолько погано, что даже боялся к нему притронуться, хотя Мелло не был против. Он ничего мне не говорил. Он никогда не пытался обсудить наши «отношения». Он даже не говорил, нравится ли ему то, что мы делаем или противно. Он лишь откатывался от меня в сторону, говоря, что ему жарко…

А однажды я напился и попросил Мелло не называть меня больше Его именем. Мне даже показалось, что он от моей просьбы на несколько секунд замер, но я был пьян, и думаю, мне всего лишь показалось.  
Но после этого Мелло действительно прекратил называть меня не моим именем. Он закусывал губы и сдерживал стоны, которые я так хотел услышать.  
Но хотя бы он перестал называть меня Его именем. Чужим.

Я стал понимать, что Эл для Мелло всю его жизнь был зависимостью, а Мелло был ею для меня. И насколько бы больно и паршиво мне не было, я не хотел от нее отказываться. И все «ломки» для меня были больным счастьем.

А два дня назад, когда мы снова были вместе, произошло нечто невероятное. Я целовал его шею, плечи, ключицы и грудь. Я ласкал каждый миллиметр его кожи. Опустившись ниже, я стал целовать его живот. Преднамеренно его дразня, я действовал слишком медленно.   
И тогда я услышал его охрипший голос, который звал меня. Не Эл, а меня.

Вздрогнув, я не сразу решился приподнять голову и посмотреть на него, потому что боялся, что мне это всего лишь померещилось. Но он позвал меня снова, а потом еще раз. Я не могу описать, какую помесь эмоций я тогда почувствовал.   
Подняв голову, я увидел, как Мелло с закрытыми глазами тяжело дышит, прикусывая руку, чтобы больше ни одного слова не слетело с его губ. Вот только я хотел слышать свое имя еще. И не один раз.  
Я склонился над его лицом, чтобы повнимательней за ним понаблюдать. Мне нравилось, как дрожали светлые ресницы на его глазах, но мне хотелось, чтобы он их открыл, потому что та ночь была особенной. Мелло был моим.  
Я убрал его руку, и он открыл глаза, вот только в них не было тепла – было недовольство. Но мне было плевать, почему он был опять недоволен – в ту ночь он был моим. Я улыбался, а Мелло хмурился и от этого я улыбался еще шире. Когда Мелло открыл рот, чтобы испортить такой замечательный для меня момент, я просто не позволил ему этого сделать, заткнув этого иногда не к месту болтливого блондина своими губами.  
Когда Мелло зарывался пальцами в мои влажные волосы и требовал, чтобы я не останавливался, я чувствовал себя самым радостным идиотом на свете, потому что эта ночь – наша.

Я требовал, чтобы он повторял моё имя снова и снова, и он повторял. Я кусал его шею и плечо, и улыбался, потому что его хриплый голос грел мой слух. Как же я люблю его голос!  
Черт, да я всё в нем люблю, даже его костюмчик…

Когда это закончилось, я даже позволил себе некоторое время обнимать Мелло, устало на него повалившись. Ему наверняка было тяжело, но мне нравилось чувствовать его глубокое дыхание своим телом. Но через пару минут я все же сам от него отстранился, чтобы Мелло не испортил иллюзию, которую я себе придумал своим постоянным «жарко».  
И всё же, в ту ночь я обнимал его как никогда долго.

Теперь я знаю, что у меня есть шанс стать для Мелло если не зависимостью, то хотя бы привычкой. Вредной привычкой, от которой ему теперь никогда не избавиться.


End file.
